<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬】芽 by Cinka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795921">【盾冬】芽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka'>Cinka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑盾/詹……破车……<br/>欺负了芽芽对不起……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾冬】芽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个人自称是来自平行时空的史蒂夫。巴基想，大概因为他长得跟史蒂夫几乎一模一样，所以自己才会愚蠢地相信了这家伙的大话。</p><p>此时此刻史蒂夫应该还在画室帮忙才对。不久前他才跟巴基说过这件事。最近史蒂夫似乎在忙着什么事，可能是偷偷参加了比赛，也可能是在学什么神秘技巧，巴基总觉得他行事奇奇怪怪的，明显在隐瞒什么。虽然很不爽，但巴基也没有多问，只是静静地等待着好友给他解释。他自然也没有到过史蒂夫的画室去。放学后不能再和史蒂夫一块回家了，巴基觉得那段路好像也缺少了什么，索性在附近的酒吧找了份兼职。运气好的时候他能拿到不少小费，借着这点额外收入他可以买点好的和史蒂夫一起庆祝一下……</p><p>但他从没想过自己的“额外收入”会是这个。巴基现在什么也看不见——他双眼被布条蒙住，双手用绳索或是别的什么紧紧绑住在头顶上。他不知道自己昏睡了多久，也不知道自己被那家伙带到了什么地方来。但有两件事巴基心里清楚得很：一，那个自称是史蒂夫、长得也像史蒂夫的大个子金发男人是个骗子；二……他被绑架了。</p><p>巴基在心里暗骂自己愚蠢，为什么只要碰上史蒂夫的事就变得像个傻瓜一样。换着是别的什么陌生人请他喝东西，他绝对会看出来对方别有用心，可偏偏在史蒂夫的蓝眼睛注视下他又顺从得像绵羊。</p><p>瞧，这就是报应。</p><p>巴基奋力挣扎，不断扭动双手想要挣脱束缚，可绳索扯得太紧，任凭他再怎么使劲都只是徒劳。身下的摩擦感和身上的凉意让他知道自己被脱个精光，那骗子“好心”给他盖上的被子早在挣扎过程中被踢掉了。他气恼地骂出声，又高声呼喊求救——他刚醒来那会儿就这么干过，可没有回应。他已经叫得口干舌燥了，本来就不指望会有谁听见。没准他被那个变态把他藏在一个荒无人烟的小屋中，说不好这里还是地窖，像他曾经听过的那些骇人听闻的新闻报道的一样。</p><p>他又狠狠地蹬踢了一下，身下的床板——或是地板——发出巨大的响声。多番挣扎无果以后巴基开始认清现实，才慢慢脱离愤怒、逐渐感到害怕。他不知道等待着他的会是什么，也不知道有没有机会离开。可能他会就这样死在这里，没人发现、无人知晓，孤零零地死在这里。巴基开始畏缩，想到自己的父母，想到等着他回家的丽贝卡，还想到史蒂夫……</p><p>等他回过神来时自己已经在抽噎了。巴基试着蜷缩起身体，在床单上一边害怕得发抖，一边努力地控制自己的情绪。他还在小声哭泣，但巴基咬紧嘴唇试图不让哭声流出去。</p><p>他想了很多，但无非都是那几个人。然后是史蒂夫……史蒂夫。巴基开始将他认识的小豆芽和那个金发大块头联系起来，有一瞬间他不知道自己在想着谁。他们长得一模一样，名字也一模一样。为什么史蒂夫会这样对他呢？史蒂夫想在他身上得到什么？</p><p>巴基在床上扭动身子，床单的摩擦让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他在布条下徒劳地眨眨眼，又试着挣了挣被捆住的双手。</p><p>“史蒂夫……”巴基的说话声带着哭腔，还有些求饶的意味。</p><p>细碎的脚步声传到他耳边，然后巴基感觉到有人轻轻抚摸着他的胸腹。他平日有锻炼的习惯，但肌肉并不发达。在事情发展到这样之前，在他刚刚遇见这个“史蒂夫”时，他就打量过这个金发男人的身材，那甚至比他想象中的还要完美。</p><p>“巴克。”史蒂夫的声音响起时温热的气息喷洒在脸颊上，巴基下意识地缩了缩，浑身紧绷了一下，身体又仿佛有自己的意志，主动循着史蒂夫温暖的身体凑去。</p><p>男人的声音比他的史蒂薇更低沉。巴基不知道自己为什么会因为对方的一声呼唤而软了身子，明明还控制不住地微微发抖，可他却还在渴望着更多触碰。他的身体不对劲，奇妙的热意袭来，这种陌生的感觉让巴基逐渐迷糊起来。前一刻他还在愤怒、在焦虑、在恐惧，现在他就觉得意识有点飘散。他可能感冒了，头脑如此不清晰，身体在床单上慢慢扭动，因为这点摩擦发出呻吟，又觉得不满足。</p><p>宽厚的手掌游走到他胸前，轻轻按压在巴基不太明显的胸肌上，然后揉搓、按压他的乳头，像小孩玩弄弹珠一样，用指尖轻轻弹拨。</p><p>这太刺激了。巴基发出一声惊呼，双腿抽搐了一下，无力地胡乱蹬踢。他的身体什么时候变得这么敏感，又这么不知足，他想要更多……更多。身体还在发热，意识越来越迷糊。他想到史蒂夫——他的史蒂薇，那个还在画室里等着他的男孩。巴基徒劳地瞪大双眼，眼前依然一片黑暗，可他却像看见了史蒂薇的脸。他的史蒂薇用漂亮的蓝眼睛温柔地看向他，眼里满含爱意。</p><p>他感觉到史蒂薇的手在自己的腰肢上抚摸，又缓缓下滑。逐渐飘离的意识让他控制不住自己的身体，破碎的呻吟冲口而出。在朦胧的幻想中他看到了史蒂薇的手，瘦弱的手臂，纤长的、因为长期握笔而磨出茧子的手指摸上他的腿间。巴基前所未有地顺从，乖巧地分开双腿，任由来人抚摸他勃起的性器。</p><p>热。</p><p>巴基伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像濒死的鱼一样张着嘴喘着粗气。他听见史蒂夫的笑声，脑海里却浮现那个男孩的笑脸。他的史蒂薇如何握住他的勃起从上至下地撸动，手指揉搓他的睾丸，而后又在马眼处轻轻刮擦。</p><p>“史蒂夫……史蒂薇……”巴基又挣扎了一下，双手依然被绑紧在头顶，挣脱不得。男人将他压在身下，轻轻地“嗯”了一声当作回应。</p><p>巴基不安地舔着唇，张着嘴喘气，低声呻吟。他漫无目的地呼唤史蒂夫，最后被史蒂夫吻住，将所有断断续续的叫唤都堵住。</p><p>他吻了他。</p><p>他的史蒂薇吻了他。</p><p>握住他老二的手在戛然松开，抚慰突然停止。巴基不满地扭动，在亲吻间漏出责备的哼哼声。</p><p>男人轻轻咬住巴基红润的唇，松开时不自觉地发笑。</p><p>现在连亲吻也停止了。巴基抽泣了两声，努力挺起身去追逐史蒂夫的唇，丝毫未觉自己的双手自己解放，而他完全是主动地拥上身前这个男人，彻底忘记扯开眼前的布条、忘记要逃离。他沉下去了，在这奇怪的欲望中迷失了自己。</p><p>史蒂夫拨开他濡湿的刘海。细碎的亲吻和温柔的呼唤跟他手上直接得近乎粗暴的动作截然相反。巴基的双腿缠住男人结实的腰，而男人宽大的手掌再次摸向下身，只简单地揉搓两下，巴基便交代到他手上。沾有精液的手指挤进巴基的唇齿间，腥味让巴基抗拒起来。但史蒂夫没有松开，毫不体谅巴基的拒绝，我行我素地用手指在他的口腔中翻搅，让温软的舌头退无可退，只能顺从地将手指舔舐干净。</p><p>巴基的眼泪将布条染成深色。而这个愚笨的男孩只知道挂在男人身上，低声抽泣，小声呼唤着“史蒂夫”和“史蒂薇”。</p><p>射过一次的老二很快又在男人的撩拨下硬挺起来。巴基从来不知道自己如此欲求不满。史蒂夫的笑声让他觉得羞耻，可身体还是坦诚地扭动着，在史蒂夫的拳头中摩擦自己，借着这点动静获取更多快感。</p><p>“史蒂夫……”巴基哭求着，俯身上前胡乱地亲吻。他满脑子都是他的史蒂薇，那瘦弱的小个子。这么多年来他一直这样看着他，如同守护看着自己最珍贵的财宝……直到现在，在脑袋放空、几乎只剩下身体本能在运转的此时此刻，巴基的心底忽然闪过转瞬即逝的念头。</p><p>我爱着他。</p><p>所以能解释为什么史蒂薇总让他移不开眼，为什么他不愿意让别人靠近那男孩，为什么他会因为男人顶着史蒂夫的名字、他的脸而彻底放松警惕，为什么他还在想着史蒂夫……</p><p>手指挤进穴口时巴基绷紧了身体。异物感让他畏缩起来，绞紧后穴试图制止进犯。但史蒂夫的亲自又落下来，安慰般轻抚他的后背，揉了揉他被汗水打得湿透的深色短发。</p><p>“放松，巴基……”男人咬了咬他的颈侧，又轻轻舔弄他的耳廓。气流和舔舐让他身体发软，几乎像一摊水静静在史蒂夫身上流淌，任由他玩弄。“是我，是史蒂夫。”</p><p>是史蒂夫。巴基放松下来，后穴中的手指几乎同一时间继续挺进。男孩摇着屁股，像是要将史蒂夫的手指含得更深，想用手指将自己操开。</p><p>我也爱着史蒂夫……所以，什么都可以。巴基迷迷糊糊地想，在男人继续往他的后穴挤进第二根手指时也只是轻轻地哼了一声。</p><p>男人对巴基的变化感到满意，在他前额留下一个响亮的吻。后穴中的手指在某处轻轻弯曲一下，刺激得巴基几乎整个跳起，因为药物作用而敏感至极的身体泛着可爱的粉色，性器吐出的前液在史蒂夫的腹肌上画下一道道水光。他几乎就这样射出来了。</p><p>“史蒂夫……史蒂夫，”巴基扭了扭腰，哑着嗓子像撒娇一般抽抽噎噎，“给我……”</p><p>蒙着眼睛什么也看不到，可听见史蒂夫的声音时巴基恍惚间看到那个金发男孩的脸。如果史蒂薇的眼里也只有他……如果史蒂薇也像史蒂夫一样触碰他、亲吻他……</p><p>“爱你，巴克。”史蒂夫撞进去，低沉的嗓音，压抑的喘息，湿漉漉的拥抱。</p><p>这男人将他彻底填满了，滚烫硬挺的肉棒好像要将他烫伤，把肠肉烙成他老二的形状。巴基吸了吸鼻子，咬住史蒂夫的肩膀压抑哭泣和呻吟。疼痛、快感和满足同时塞进他的心中，让他几乎无法再思考什么。</p><p>史蒂夫开始缓缓地退出来，肉棒碾过肠肉带来的麻痒和空虚让巴基不住抽泣。他不安地抓挠史蒂夫厚实的后背，在他看不见的地方留下一道道如同猫挠的浅红色伤痕。</p><p>“别、别走，史蒂薇，”巴基松开口，涎液从嘴角滑下，“我也爱……”</p><p>只留头部抵住穴口让巴基不安地扭动身体，史蒂夫听着巴基的表白，轻轻捏了捏那张纯洁又淫乱的脸，在巴基还没反应过来时又狠狠地撞进去。</p><p>“可我最爱你。”他笑着说道，下身不断在巴基体内冲刺，过度的刺激让巴基发出诱人地浪叫。男人抬手轻轻扯开了巴基眼前地布条。</p><p>巴基眨眨眼，抖掉泪水后才勉强辨认出这是自己的房间。他的意识忽然清明了些，偏了偏头看向房门。</p><p>虚掩着的门外站着另一个身材瘦小的金发男孩。</p><p>心底好像有什么东西忽然粉碎。他的爱，在心尖刚长出的新芽被毫不留情地掐死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>